


WATCH OVER ME: CHOOSING A SIDE INTRO

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Multi, Sex, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: After a Government Agent does a little too much digging, she becomes targeted by Talon and immediately hunted down. She is able to send a distress message to Overwatch, and they rush over to aid her. Will she join forces with the dark and mysterious Talon, or with the warm and heroic Overwatch?As the Reader, it is your choice. You choose your path. More stories to come. Enjoy.
Relationships: None in this one its the opening
Series: OVERWATCH: WATCH OVER ME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch. It is the product of Blizzard. I have just written these stories for fun and for my own amusement! I hope you all enjoy them as well!

It was only my third day on the job. I wasn’t trying to cause trouble, I swear, but here I was, running for my life as shotgun pellets blasted out around me. I groaned loudly as buckshot tore into my left arm, narrowly missing my chest as I swerved around the corner. I bit my lip so hard that I could taste the metallic tang of blood as I fought back a scream. I rushed into the workroom, slammed the door behind me, barricaded it, and then hid inside of one of the lockers. I was pretty flexible, so I hunkered down and squeezed myself into the corner of one it, tossing some clothes on me and the space around me for good measure.   
The door to the workroom blasted open and a small whimper came out of me, that I hoped was masked by the explosion.   
“We don’t have time for games, (y/n)… Come out now, and I may have mercy on you. My patience is thinning by the second though.” A strong, metallic, raspy voice growled. It was like what you’d imagine a Phantom to sound like, monstrous and cruel. An even more chilling sound grated my ears as a horrendous squealing noise came from the cabinet next to the one I was hiding in. Metal against metal in a tumultuous symphony that made my heart pound even harder than before.   
I struggled to control my breathing as a sudden boom sounded out that shook my cabinet as well. I clenched my eyes closed, realising that monster of a man had sliced it open with whatever sword he had on him. He growled under his breath, not finding me, and as I peeked out from underneath my clothing pile, I could see him nearing my hiding spot, only there was a purple mist and a dark cloaked figure standing outside, and he wore a mask that looked somewhat like a skull.

_I was right… he IS a monster. Oh no… I’m going to die here… this is it…_ I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes shut once more, waiting for him to use his sword to cut through my locker. Only no sword came, but the same booming noise mixed with the screech of metal on metal sounded just like before, and I squinted open my eyes to see dark, black, metal claws just inches away from my face. I held my breath in anticipation and my heart felt as though it was going to explode.

 _How the fuck…? What did I sign up for with this job?!_  


I had started out the day as usual, greeting several people in the office, getting a cup of tea, and taking it back to my desk to start the morning right. I logged into my computer and checked out my case files. My job was usually pretty simple, and I had a nice setup too. Three monitors, a state of the art computer, and the most advanced digital technology aside from the national defence area of the government. I was given case files in which I would gather digital information for the government of the United States of America. The people in the case files were usually pretty harmless, and I mostly just did background checks for future CIA agents, but today was much different than I had expected.   
My case file was about Talon, the organisation whose views had plunged the world into chaos because of a belief that destruction was necessary to promote beneficial change. I put my coffee down and focused seriously on the case file, making sure not to miss any detail. Then, I began my work, opening up my programs and starting out by tracing some of the leaders of the group. I plugged in a brand new external hard drive and prepared it to take in any information I found. I started out with one of their well-known members, Doomfist. It was hard finding much though considering how the media didn't pick up on Talon until recent times.   
I searched high and low for any evidence of a database for Talon members, and finally, I found one. It was a small lead, just a router number, but I checked into it with everything I had. From that lead, I found something even bigger. I kept looking into things and suddenly found a ton of information. All the case files of Talon were right in front of me. I could see every single member here, their names, and many things about their missions popping up on my screen. I quickly began to record all the information into my external hard drive.   
“Holy shit… I hit the jackpot…” I muttered under my breath.   
“Not for long, Chica.” A sly voice tinged with a Mexican accent suddenly sounded over my computer. A large icon of a digital, pink Sugar Skull appeared, covering my main screen. “I’m afraid you’ve seen too much. You must be good to get past my defences too… Ooh very good. It's just too bad that I’m better.” She boasted.   
“Yeah? Well, I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” I was still typing frantically, giving directions to the program that I was following on my other screen. I heard the woman on the other side cursing angrily in Spanish as she typed as frantically as I was, trying to cut me off from her systems.   
“Ha... Looks like we need to meet in person. Hasta luego.” She growled at me through gritted teeth. Suddenly, my systems all shut down simultaneously and the screens went black. Not wanting to lose any data, I quickly removed the external hard drive from the computer and placed it in my backpack.   
“Meet… in person…?” I rasped nervously, realising exactly what I had gotten myself into. I reported it to my manager. He shrugged it off as nothing, so I got back to work, but I still felt very uneasy. The sound of a helicopter filled the air, making me shake anxiously and I knew I needed to report everything to my boss. I raced down the halls to the elevator and took it to the top floor, tapping my hands against the wooden railing in anticipation.   
As the doors slid open, I had a clear view of a man wearing a black hooded cloak with combat boots, a tall, beautiful woman with purple skin, long black-blue hair tied back, and a skin-tight fighting suit paired with sleek robotic heels, and a woman who had half her head shaved with a swooping style on the other half that had pinkish purple streaks running through it, who was sporting a cybernetic, tunic-style outfit with purple-blue tights and very natural-looking shoes that hugged the curves of her feet. They were all armed to the teeth, the man, with two shotguns, the tall woman with a semi-automatic gun, and the other with an SMG. I watched in horror as they spoke with my boss.

_They have to be from Talon, right? They look too scary not to be…_ I wondered, an anxious knot forming in my stomach. Then, without warning, the cloaked man raised one shotgun and blew my boss’s head off. I rushed back into the elevator and pressed the button frantically, trying futilely to get it to go faster. I finally reached my floor and rushed back over to my computer, trying to get it to turn back on. It was completely dead. I ran over to another empty workstation and used the computer there, trying now to find some sort of trace of Overwatch. Rumor had it, they were secretly regrouping, recalling all of their members to fight Talon.

 _Sometimes when you have to fight a monster, it has to be with another monster… Mothra versus Godzilla… Hopefully Overwatch isn’t as bad as people say they are._ I was able to access things surprisingly easily without my programs helping me.

Suddenly, a female, robotic voice aired over the speakers, “You will stop immediately or face the consequences of hacking Overwatch systems.”

“No, please, listen! I did this on purpose! I’m in the United States, inside the Pentagon and I need your help! I have information on Talon and they’re trying to kill me or use me for my services as a hacker. I’m not sure which one! They just murdered someone! My boss… Please you have to help me.” I begged.

Another voice, a warm, deep yet somewhat gruff voice came on now, demanding more information. “What members of Talon are attacking?” I quickly described them and he continued, “Hold on, help is on the way. Run, hide. Do whatever you need to do, but stay out of their way. They are highly danger—” A shot rang out from somewhere nearby and went straight through the computer, frying the systems.

I looked up in the direction it came from to see the same tall, purple woman staring into a sniper rifle from across the room. Her gun… it changed?! I quickly flipped the desk over to use as a shield, and I could hear her talking over a communications system.

“Reaper, Sombra, I have her here. Come to the eighth floor.” I could hear her footsteps and the screams of the other workers as they hunkered down in fear of her. “Come out little fly… you are already caught in my web…” She murmured softly, chuckling at the end.

I looked around me to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon, but all I found was a bottle of soda. I held my breath and grabbed it, giving it several rough shakes before I peered over the edge of my desk and threw it at her. It exploded in a fizzing spray that covered the woman’s eyes and helmet, and burst upwards afterwards, smacking her in the face. I took my chance, running as fast as I could towards the stairs. If I take the elevator, they could easily corner me.

I passed several floors now, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a dark, ethereal voice from below me growl, “I’m coming up to her on the stairway. Sombra, help me box her in.” I ran back up one flight and flung open the door, not daring to look back as I headed for the employee break room so I could barricade myself inside and hopefully buy myself more time. The growling voice sounded much closer this time as the man griped, “Never mind Sombra… I guess I have to do everything myself.”

My heart caught in my throat in panic as I heard the click of a gun behind me. I swerved as the shot rang out, trying not to give him an easy target to hit. I kept running and tears poured out of my eyes now as I fled.

 _Yes! I’m almost there! I can make it!_ Another shot rang out just as I rounded the corner and some of it caught me in the arm. I made it anyways inside the lunchroom and was able to barricade it and hide inside of a locker. However, I was no longer safe. Now, as I stared at the monstrous, hooded figure that had pierced the inside of the locker I was in, ripped off the door, and was staring menacingly at me, I knew that I was going to die. Suddenly, a clawed metal gauntlet grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me out of the locker forcefully, slamming me into the wall beside the lockers.

The claws cut into my shirt, piercing my chest, and deep red blood trickled across me. A dark chuckle escaped the man’s throat, but as I stared at him, it became clear he was not a man at all. His body, if he even had a real one at all, was covered in a dark mist that mostly dissipated to reveal leather and body armour that shielded him.

“We can’t have a hacker like you around, especially if you’re in collusion with Overwatch. Nighty-night, Princess.” He snarled, raising his shotgun to my head.

I closed my eyes and prepared to die. I felt a rush of air, and heard a loud melodic rush of noise. It almost reminded me of wind chimes blowing in the breeze. Then, I was lifted up and carried somewhere.

“Uh hey, we have to move now! It might be a bit better if you could actually run on your own so I can fight!” I opened my eyes to see us moving so fast through the office building that I could barely keep up.

“If I run on my own, you’ll out…” I trailed off as I realised that the person holding me was skating through the office building. I then registered his face and smiled. “…skate me…! You’re the DJ! Lucio! Auditiva was a really good track, man!” I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of my racing thoughts. “Never mind that, we really have to go! Okay, I’ll try my best and run!”

He put me down gently and then thrust one gun to the ground. As he fired, I could see a forcefield appearing around me. “That will buy us a bit of time if we get fired on! Let’s roll!” He commanded. I raced around the corner with him and the woman who had the cybernetic outfit was standing there holding a button in her hand. She quickly pressed it and the force field around me faded into nothing. Lucio clicked buttons on his stereo system, but nothing seemed to work.

“Hola, Chica. Nice EMP huh? I did tell you I’d be meeting you in person, didn’t I? The name’s Sombra. I just wanna know how you managed to beat me. I myself am a brilliant hacker, but I can always improve on my skills. Tell me what I want to know, hand over your little external hard drive, and I’ll make sure the Reaper doesn’t kill you. In fact… I can even give you a job.” She told me in a silky tone of voice. “So? What do you say?” The grin she gave me was bright and the way she lowered her eyebrows was seductive all on its own despite her beautiful deep blue eyes.

Behind me, Lucio was beckoning me back, “Don’t listen to her, she’s Talon’s hacker. Why would they need another one? As soon as you tell her how you hacked them, they’re going to kill you! Overwatch can keep you safe—”

“Ha!” She interrupted, drawing her gun on Lucio, who was all but defenceless in that moment. “You couldn’t protect Mondatta and he was a damned Omnic! You’ll be much safer with us at Talon. Besides, I wouldn’t kill you. You’re too cute.”

“But I would…” The voice of the Reaper filled the air nearby. It was just me and Lucio against Reaper and Sombra, and the two of us were unarmed.

_Reaper has already said that he’d kill me. I probably wouldn’t ever have a place in Talon… unless I showed them what all I can really do. On the other hand, Talon doesn’t exactly look as though they really have the world’s best interests in mind… Maybe it would be better to use what I know with Overwatch. I could take a chance on Lucio, but… we’re so useless right now with no backup! What should I do?_


	2. WATCH OVER ME: CAUGHT IN THE TALONS INTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting Lucio to get hurt, you readily choose Talon, standing up to the infamous Reaper and amusing Sombra. Upon meeting Doomfist, you quickly realise that each member of Talon is cold and deadly. The craziest part? He wants you to choose a mentor. Will you be able to figure them out, or will you fall prey to the darkness within them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Overwatch. That would be Blizzard! But I do own this story and have had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I speak several different languages, but I'm not fluent, so I'm sorry if I get a translation wrong! If you are a native speaker of a language I've written in, or speak a certain language fluently and want to correct a translation of mine, feel free to comment and I'll see about making an edit! :)

I looked around me and sized up the situation, looking from Lucio to Sombra and then at the man called Reaper. I didn’t want them to hurt Lucio, but more than just that... something about Talon was terribly intriguing, and I was drawn to them. I walked up to the one called Reaper without fear and demanded, “Take me with you, I have nothing to lose.” I stared into his mask, but all there was within it was a pitch-black darkness where the eyes would be.

“Wow, she’s absolutely loco for coming to you, man.” Sombra joked beside him as we stared each other down.

“Hmph... Well, if you’re as useless as you look, I’ll just have to kill you later.” Reaper growled in his phantom-like voice.

“I don’t understand! Why would you take your chances on that monster? He was gonna kill you!” Lucio exclaimed. “Thank you for trying to come for me, Lucio, but you need to leave. I don’t want you to get hurt.” I told him, eyeing him sadly. A look of anger and frustration showed on his face, and as his equipment came back online, he skated away.

“We need to go. Lucio may have gotten here first, but he’s probably not the only one here.” Sombra suggested, looking around warily.

Reaper pointed his shotgun at my head, but I continued to stare him down, narrowing my eyes as he asked, “What if this one is a spy? She came too easily to me...”

“Simple, if I’m a spy, I’ll die. You’ll probably be the one to do it, of course. However, if you kill me now, Talon will never get the information it needs.” I spat sarcastically.

“Sounds like a plan, now let’s move. ¡Muévete, Gabe!” Sombra ordered.

 _Gabe? So he_ _’_ _s really just a man? Not a monster...?_ "Gabe" growled and lowered his gun, grabbing me by my arm.

“I told you never to call me by my name during missions, Sombra!” I groaned as the claws of his gauntlets dug into my arm, leaving small puncture wounds and causing it to bleed some. He looked down at my bleeding forearm and let out a heavy sigh before grabbing part of my shirt to pull me along with him so he didn’t injure me.

Then, he growled into his earpiece, “Bring the chopper to the roof, _now_. Widowmaker, meet us there. We have the package with us.” They dragged me along with them into the elevator and suddenly, Reaper snarled, “What?! Ugh... what a pain. ...Understood,” into his earpiece and pulled out both of his shotguns, ready to fight. “Get behind me,” He ordered, stepping in front of me.

Sombra winked at me and cloaked herself, making her completely invisible to the Human eye. As the elevators opened, a large mech with a giant blue shield was there, blocking the opening. “Move it or lose it, old man.” Reaper threatened, his voice seething with hatred.

_Old man? I thought that was an Omnic! Unless... is that Crusader armour? I haven't seen something like that in years!_ I thought, gaping in awe at the sight of it.

“No, we will not let you leave with that young maiden!” The man bellowed, stepping towards us, his feet thudding with every step he took. Just then, Sombra did something to the Crusader suit from behind him and the shield went down, allowing us to make our escape as Reaper shot at him with both pistols. The man yowled and held his arms over his helmet to protect it, but Reaper was relentless and kept firing at him, swirling around him to get better angles.

“¡Ven acá! ¡Rápida!” _“_ _Come here! Quick!_ _”_ Sombra demanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the side of the building. Their helicopter was a tiny speck in the distance.

 _There_ _’_ _s no way it_ _’_ _s gonna get here that quickly...!_ I thought to myself, biting my lip in anticipation. “What? Oh fine...” Sombra said into her earpiece, swearing in Spanish and throwing a device over onto the other side of the roof. Then she turned to me and murmured, “Hang on tight to me and don’t let go, no matter what happens. If you don’t trust me, you’ll die, but believe me, I won’t be losing any sleep over it if you die. It’ll just mean you were an idiota.”

I awkwardly put my arms around her and she pointed a gun at me and turned to see Lucio coming our way speedily. “Don’t move or I will shoot her.” She ordered him. Lucio stopped in his tracks and she smiled, narrowing her eyes at him. “You have a thing for beautiful women in distress, don’t you?”

“Shut up. You’ll give her back to us if you know what’s good for you!” Lucio bit back weakly. Then, Sombra did the unexpected... She fell backwards off of the roof with me holding her tightly.

I couldn’t help the scream that came out of my mouth, but she simply laughed and before we hit the ground, she pressed a button on her outfit. “Translocating.” She declared, and we were teleported back onto the roof just as a shot from a powerful rifle tore through the air and hit Lucio in the leg. He groaned and fell to the ground, unable to skate.

Another shot rang out, hitting the Crusader in the helmet, knocking it clean off to reveal the head of an older man.

 _Wow, so he's still fighting after all these years!_ He was clearly concussed by the shot though, and he fell to the ground. By that time, the helicopter had arrived and Widowmaker, the beautiful, yet deadly sniper, jumped down from the top of the roof and landed gracefully, heading into the helicopter. I panted heavily as I tried to shake off the dizziness that came from translocating, and come to grips with everything that had just happened.

 _I_ _fell off a building and teleported... I saw two people get shot, one of them bleeding in front of me... and I_ _’_ _m stuck with an organisation that I know to be the villains of the world... Fuck me._ I pondered nervously. A strong hand grabbed my clothing, yanking me in their direction.

“Get your ass in the chopper...” Reaper snarled, dragging me into it. I strapped myself in, shooting wary glances at Widowmaker, Sombra, and Reaper as the helicopter took off. “I don’t like this... we’re taking her right into our base. You might as well let just tell her all our top-secret shit now and let her post it on social media.” Reaper growled in disdain.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, Gabe. I’ve already hacked into her cell phone and disabled it.” Sombra proudly declared.

“Call me by my actual name during a mission _one more time_ and I’ll put another hole in your head, _Olivia._ ” Reaper hissed, clenching his clawed fists.

Sombra cursed in Spanish, rolled her eyes and remarked, “God, you’re such an edgy pendejo, grow up!”

“All I’m saying is that we should kill her now, search her body for the external hard drive, and be done with her.” The Reaper growled through gritted teeth.

“Oh yeah, well what if it’s not on her person, estúpido?” A snarl emanated from The Reaper’s throat and he raised a clawed hand at Sombra.

“Ça suffit!” _“_ _That_ _’_ _s enough!_ _”_ Widowmaker’s silky voice sounded in front of me and we all snapped our gaze to hers. Her golden eyes shimmered, and her eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. “The pair of you are always bickering like little children.” She sighed and said something under her breath in French that I couldn’t make out. I stared hopefully at her.

 _Maybe she_ _’_ _s not as bad as the other two. Talon can_ _’_ _t be all bad, right?_ I thought to myself, fidgeting a little in my seat. Suddenly, her eyes snapped to mine, sending a chill down my spine and making me feel as though I was an animal caught in a snare.

“We will take her to Doomfist, as ordered, and then we will await his _next_ orders.” She barked. I sighed deeply, as it seemed like she was on my side, and for a moment, her gaze upon me softened. It was only a moment though, and as her eyes sharpened like daggers, I realised her softened gaze wasn’t compassion, but pity as she continued, “If he orders her to be killed, I’ll shoot her through the heart myself and watch her take her final breath.” I swallowed hard and my chest tightened.

“Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une petite mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée.” _“_ _You are nothing more than a little fly caught in a spider_ _’_ _s web,_ _”_ She rasped, smiling brightly for the first time I had ever seen her.

I looked down at the floor of the helicopter, wondering just what sort of mess I had gotten myself into. The blood on my chest had caked over, but my shoulders, arms, and chest all throbbed and stung painfully, which lulled me into an uneasy sleep.

“Get out of the helicopter, now.” Reaper’s icy metallic voice jarred me awake and I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out onto the ground. I stared in awe at the giant mansion that lie before me. It was amazing and breath-taking.

 _Too bad it belongs to the forces of fucking evil..._ Reaper shoved me forward hard, almost knocking me over.

“Move it.” He commanded. I walked along, following after Widowmaker and Sombra and was led into a large meeting room of sorts. As we entered, all conversations ceased. At the head of the table sat Doomfist himself. To his left sat a person I actually recognised as Dr. Moira O’Deorain, a scientist of... questionable merit who performed many experiments that completely shattered most, if not all, ethical laws. To his right sat a fancy-looking Omnic in a black and red suit. His eyes glowed red, and as they focused on me, the Omnic closed them and let out a deep sigh.

“We will resume business a little later, perhaps. Just try not to keep me waiting, yes? Time is money, after all,” he spoke softly as he rose up from his chair and walked out of the room.

Doomfist rose from his chair and stalked over to me, staring down at me as he stood in front of me. “Well now, so you are the one who hacked into our servers and extracted information? I’m impressed... and honestly, it takes quite a lot to impress me. I am Doomfist, but you may call me Akande. You know, with your cunning and skill, you would make an excellent resource for Talon. We would be delighted to have you here with us.” He crooned in a smooth, African accent.

“And... if I refuse?” I rasped, daring to meet his gaze. He let out a short chuckle and looked in Widowmaker’s direction.

“I believe you have already become acquainted with our lovely sniper, Amélie, no? Well, she didn’t use to be a member of Talon, but now she’s one of Talon’s finest. She was... hesitant at first, but we helped her see the error of her ways. We can... ‘help’ you see too, _o_ _r_ you can join us without incident. Your choice,” he threatened, smiling brightly at me.

“Why would I want to join an organisation that’s hellbent on destroying the world and spreading chaos?” I demanded defiantly. Akande clicked his tongue and shook his head dejectedly.

“Those sound like the lies that Overwatch spread about us. Listen here, and I’ll explain everything.” He promised.

As he spoke to me, he walked around the table, moving his human hand. “In the past, when illnesses spread like wildfire, vaccines were invented. Humanity progressed. When volcanoes, hurricanes, and other natural disasters ravaged the Earth, seismology and meteorology got more advanced. Humanity progressed. When the Omnics and Humans went to war, newer technology was made that sped up healing, raised defence, and boosted attack. Humanity... progressed. Tell me, what do each of these things have in common?”

“There was... chaos before innovation?” I ventured.

“Correct. Talon is not about causing chaos... No, the chaos is already there. We merely push down the first domino to set off a chain reaction which will put the world into another event that will inspire the next advancement for Humanity.” As I considered what he said, a chill ran through me and my eyes flashed over to Dr. O’Deorain, who was staring at me with what seemed to be morbid curiosity. I supressed a shiver, not wanting to show any sign of weakness, and faced Akande once more.

 _I need to play this smart. If I refuse, I will be brainwashed, so I can_ _’_ _t do that, but maybe I can bide my time and find a way out of here..._ “You have a point... Humanity can’t progress if there’s nothing that needs progressing. I’ll be glad to offer my services to Talon. I’ll help out with whatever I can, although... at the moment, I’m pretty useless. I can only hack and do basic martial arts...” I admitted.

Doomfist chuckled and adjusted his tie. “You really thought I would let you become one of us without training? No. However, I will allow you to choose who instructs you. Any person in this room can train you. It is up to you to decide.” He informed me, waving a hand around the room.

“You can’t be serious, Akande... that weak little Civ is _never_ gonna make it in our ranks.” Reaper protested.

_'Civ?' So he's former military?_ I realised, picking up on his slang.

“I have to agree. She is a frightened little thing. Fear is not useful to Talon.” Widowmaker agreed.

Sombra shrugged and then put one hand around my shoulder with a wicked grin on her face. “I dunno... she was good enough to nearly out-hack me, so she’s got some skills. They can be refined.” She argued.

“I agree...” Akande spoke up, smiling as Sombra took her arm off my shoulder. Reaper huffed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; his back and foot resting against it.

“Reaper, Widowmaker... I saw something in the two of you, which is why I brought you into Talon in the first place. If I thought you were useless, I would never have even wasted a second of my time on you.” He turned to me now. “What is your name, Recruit?”

“(y/n),” I answered.

“Well then, (y/n), your time with Talon is just beginning, so I suggest you choose your mentor wisely.” He advised me.

I nodded and gazed around at everyone with wide, curious eyes. There was the cunning and mysterious mad scientist, Dr. Moira O’Deorain; the brilliant, energetic hacker, Sombra; the graceful, calculating, and deadly Widowmaker, and the cold, dark, and ferocious Reaper.

_Who should I choose to be my mentor...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next you get to choose your Talon Mentor. It will be under a new Series with the Same Title of "WATCH OVER ME" but will have the character's name so there's no confusion. 
> 
> Example: "WATCH OVER ME: REAPER - A GAME OF HUNTERS" (Yes, that is the title I've chosen for him)
> 
> And from there, each character story will have their own chapters that go in order with it. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading!


	3. WATCH OVER ME: HEROES OF OVERWATCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odds are stacked against you, but taking a leap of faith, you trust in Lucio and Reinhardt comes to your aid! The three of you get into a scuffle with members of Talon on the roof, and when all hope seems lost, a crazy idea you get helps you be the one to save the day. Still, when you get to Watchpoint Gibraltar and meet the others, you realise that these broken down, gruff old souls are not the poster boys and girls you've grown up hearing about, and some are deadly! Will you be able to brave their scrutiny of you, prove your worth, and find a home with Overwatch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally don't own Overwatch. No duh... Blizzard owns that! But I do own this story and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I speak several different languages, but I'm not fluent, so I'm sorry if I get a translation wrong! If you are a native speaker of a language I've written in, or speak a certain language fluently and want to correct a translation of mine, feel free to comment and I'll see about making an edit! :)

Looking back at Lucio, I thought about everything I knew about him. He was an audio medic and a well-renowned music idol with a warm personality.

_Everything he’s said to me and done for me has been to try to help me out. The others in Overwatch must be like this too._

Without any further hesitation, I rushed over to Lucio and stood by him. I glared at Sombra and Reaper. Although Sombra was a lot warmer than Reaper, there was still something about her that told me I should never trust her.

"You're making a bad mistake, Chica," she warned me, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Give us what we want, or I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders," Reaper threatened.

“There’s no way in hell I’ll go with you. I’ve hidden the device I used to collect all your data too. You’ll never get it.” A growl rose in Reaper’s throat, as he raised his gun at us, but another much louder sound startled all of us.

“Well said, young one!” A German-accented voice boomed, followed by quick, thudding footsteps. I turned to see a giant…omnic or mech of some sort wielding a giant war hammer, barrelling towards us and taking all of us by surprise.

Lucio grabbed me out of the way, jumping backwards behind a wall just as the mech raised his giant hammer and yelled, “HAMMER DOWN!” A sound like an explosion rippled through the air and I covered my ears.

Lucio was still messing with his stereo system, and finally the lights blinked back on. “Rebooting!” He cheered, raising the volume on his music and letting a soothing melody play out for all of us to hear.

“Sorry, that was Reinhardt. I went ahead of him.” Lucio explained quickly, adjusting some of the audio settings.

“What… what IS he?” I choked.

“Oh, he’s a person. He’s a knight, and a damn good cook too! He cooks for us back at our base. He’s in his armour right now, so he probably looks like some badass Omnic, huh? You’ll be able to get acquainted with him later though. We’re still not out of the woods just yet!”

_He must be a Crusader with that armour! I didn't think they were still around! It's been years since I've seen a single one of them..._

He helped me up and we peeked out of our hiding spot to see Reaper and Sombra on the floor.

Suddenly, Reaper spoke into his comm system, “Widow, take down the target, now. Sombra and I are retreating.” He glared back at Lucio and me and added, “For now…” before he grabbed Sombra and they disappeared into thick mist.

“This isn’t good. Widowmaker is the best sniper I’ve seen since Ana… Plus, she has Infrared technology.” Reinhardt spoke up, walking over to us.

I thought about our situation for a moment and instantly offered an idea. “If we make it over to the elevator, we’ll have a chance if we go up to the roof. There won’t be many places for a sniper to hide, and Lucio, you’re quick enough to race around her and take her by surprise, right?” I asked them.

All was quiet for a few moments, and I was about to apologise for overstepping my bounds when Reinhardt laughed loudly and exclaimed, “Looks like we have a tactician on our hands! It sounds like a good plan. Our ride can meet us at the top. I’ll let them know now that the EMP’s effects have worn off.” He then turned his head to the side and commanded, “Tracer, meet us on the roof, dear. We’re coming up!”

Reinhardt then picked me up and placed me in front of him. “It’s going to be hard, but I need you to walk on my feet as if you were a little girl taking dance lessons, ja?” I stared up at him with confusion but nodded all the same and put each foot on one of his giant metal clompers. He suddenly made a giant blue shield appear in front of him and started walking, slowly and carefully so that I wouldn’t fall off him. We got over to the elevators with no issues, and when we walked inside, I broke down.

“Are you alright?” Reinhardt’s kind, yet gruff, voice rang out, disturbing my racing thoughts and I looked up at him, well… his helmet.

“I… I just…” I stammered trying to get the words out. “I’m really thankful that you guys came. When I saw them execute my boss like that as I tried to warn him, I just… I thought I’d be next. Thank you.” Lucio came over and placed a hand around my shoulder comfortingly.

“Hey, we’re going to get you patched up and make sure you’re safe. Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asked me, pointing to the claw wounds on my chest just below my neck. I gaped at them as I realised how much they had been bleeding. The pain wasn’t present. Maybe it was the adrenaline or Lucio’s music already starting the healing process.

“I… I don’t think so. Maybe just a few bruises, but I don’t feel anything else. I honestly forgot Reaper had even done this. I was just so…” I sighed shakily, trying to calm myself and Lucio pulled me into his arms. “I feel bad asking you guys this after everything you’ve done to me, but… are you guys going to kill me as soon as you get the information from me?” They both objected softly and laughed it off.

“We work to help the innocent and bring hope to all, not the other way around. We will never hurt you.” Reinhardt soothed me. “Now’s not the time to chat thought I’m afraid. Quickly, step back onto my feet!” I did as he said and just as the doors opened, he put up his shield. Just ahead of us was an airship, hovering alongside the rooftop. The doors opened as if waiting for us to jump in, but I knew it wasn’t the best course of action. We still had about fifty feet of roof and a gorgeous, purple sniper ready to take us out.

“Keep your eyes open.” Lucio ordered as we stepped out onto the roof, edging forward towards the ship. I looked around at all the places a sniper would be and then peered around behind one of Reinhardt’s metal legs to see her perched calmly on top of the roof of the elevator. Her head just barely sticking out from behind an air vent.

“Behind you!” I yell, but it’s not fast enough as a bullet clanks into Reinhardt’s helmet, knocking it clean off his head. He fell to the ground and I rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed, taking some cover behind some nearby painting equipment that was left out. I watched as Lucio dodged and weaved the bullets that Widowmaker was firing at him, but finally, one bullet found its mark in his left leg and he fell hard. I looked behind me at the ship. It was right there.

 _I_ _could easily run to it and get out of the way, but… Lucio and Reinhardt are injured._ _Even so, I’m fucking unarmed. How the hell am I going to do anything but get myself killed?!_ As I stared a second longer at Reinhardt’s suit, an idea came to mind. _I’m so gonna die…_ I thought as I picked up a small tool from the ground next to me, and threw it in the other direction. It fell with a loud clatter. I peeked out from behind the mess of equipment and saw Widowmaker walking off towards where the tool went, scanning the area for me.

“Come out, come out wherever you are…” She cooed threateningly. I stealthily rushed over to Reinhardt and searched for the access point to his left hand. After searching a few seconds, I finally found a release and it came off with a loud popping noise. I gasped as Widowmaker spun around, looking in my direction.

I slid the heavy arm onto both of my hands and activated the shield just as she fired a shot that would have hit me between the eyes. I let out a sigh of relief and started charging her. I could tell she was surprised, as she made no attempt to move out of the way. I knocked her clean off the building. She let out a curse in French and then used some sort of grappling hook to stop her fall. I helped up Lucio and he and I hurried inside the ship to fetch a high-tech stretcher that lifted Reinhardt with ease and brought him in with us. Lucio groaned as he reached up and pressed the button to close the door to the ship.

“That was… something else. I’ve never seen a civilian pull off a trick like that before. You must be somethin’ special,” he gushed. Heat rose up within me and painted my face bright red at his praise, and I quickly thanked him. “Tracer… we had a bit of a complication… we’re ready to go though,” he said into his communicator.

“Is Reinhardt going to be alright?” I asked, sitting by the stretcher and staring at his aged face. He had scars across it and I could tell he was an old warrior.

 _I can’t believe he’s been fighting all this time…_ Lucio limped over and checked Reinhardt’s vitals before reassuring me that he had just passed out and had a minor concussion from the force of the shot. I breathed a sigh of relief, and helped Lucio tend to his leg wound while we waited for Reinhardt to wake up.

“Hey, why don’t you go meet Tracer? She’s driving the ship back to the base right now. I’m sure she’d love to meet the civilian who saved our asses. Let her know we’re doin’ alright too, okay?” Lucio urged me once I was done dressing his wounds.

In a daze, I walked towards the main area of the ship where the controls were and saw a woman at the helm who had upbeat pop music playing. Her feet were crossed and propped up against the console and she wore a sort of yellow skin-tight suit. _Legs for days…_ I thought as I admired her toned legs that showed gorgeously through her outfit. As I came to stand next to her, I saw that she had a beautifully bright face with warm eyes and a dazzling smile that she displayed as she bobbed her head to the music and swayed her hands in time with the beat.

I badly stifled a laugh and she whipped around to face me, startled, her short, spiky brown hair ruffling as she turned. “Oh, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m still a bit in shock. Lucio wanted me to introduce myself. Him and Reinhardt are doing alright.”

I paused for a second as I realised I never even really introduced myself to him or Reinhardt. “I’m (y/n).” I reached out to shake her hand and noticed she was wearing a sort of pilot’s jacket, but there was a shining blue circular device attached to her. I tried not to stare, but it was kind of hard.

I could tell she noticed because her face turned a light pink and she declared, “This device is the Chronal Accelerator. It helps to keep me here in this time. Otherwise, I move so fast I fade away!” She laughed at my shocked expression and continued, “Don’t worry, I had an accident, but thanks to a friend of mine creating this thing, I’m good as new. I’m Tracer! Since you saved my friends, you can call me Lena though if you’d like. It’s nice to meet ‘cha! We should be arriving shortly within the next five minutes or so. If you’d like to sit up here with me and listen to some good tunes, feel free! There’s a seat right there.” I nodded at her, giving her a slight smile as I sat down in the seat next to hers and almost instantly slumped over in exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep.

I stirred at the sound of a soothing, yet stern voice. “You poor thing… why would you foolishly risk your life for people you don’t even know?”

I sat up slowly as I felt a warmth on my chest, but a small but firm hand pushed me back down. “You stay right there, (y/n). You’re still in shock and you need to rest.” I blinked open my eyes to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes who was holding up a sort of staff that was pouring a golden light over me. I was in another room entirely. It was white, sterile.

_A… medical bay?_

“You were very brave, you know… Widowmaker doesn’t hesitate to kill. She even killed her own husband.” The woman admitted, a look of sadness on her face.

“I had to do something to try and stop her. She shot Lucio and Reinhardt, and no one else could come to our aid, especially with Lena driving the ship, and—”

“Well it was foolish! You don’t have our training and you could have been killed!” She bit back at me. Then, she shook her head apologetically and turned off her staff. “But, you know… I’m very grateful that you did. Because of you, I was able to see my friends again. Thank you.” She bent down and kissed my forehead softly, her lips soft and warm. Though she appeared to be amiable and saintly, there was something about her that drew me in; it was scientific and calculating, “I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler.”

“Ah, I forgot to ask you about something…” She hesitated for a moment, turning to look at the empty hallway behind her in thought before inquiring, “What is your stance on Omnics?”

I let out a small chuckle that erupted into a louder laugh than I expected. Dr. Ziegler eyed me warily and I quickly apologised. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I go through all of this stuff on my first week of work, and then today with all of you saving me from Talon and you want to ask me about politics?”

She giggled alongside me and admitted, “Yes, that does seem very silly, but I assure you it is very important for us to know.”

I nodded at her and replied slowly, “I’m not going to lie to you, I was afraid of Omnics for the longest time… In some ways, I still am. Where I lived, Omnics ravaged the city. I was an orphan who never got adopted, so I had to make my way in the world myself. In one way, I was lucky because I didn’t have family to lose in the Omnic Crisis. In another, I was frightened and alone. When the Omnic Crisis ended however, I thought about things and rationalised that if there were bad Humans, there were also bad Omnics, and vice versa. So, I guess… I think they’re alright, and they deserve to have rights in the world. They’re no different than Humans to me, they’re just more… metal.”

She smiled at me and murmured, “You have a very interesting and understanding opinion on the matter. May I introduce you to a good friend of mine then?” I nodded slowly, but my heart thudded in my chest as she turned and called out, “Come join us, Genji.” An Omnic walked into the room from the hallway I had previously thought to be empty.

He was stepping gracefully towards me and I was shocked at how quiet he was. I could have strained my ears trying to hear even just one of his footsteps. His body was made with silver and black metals, but where his eyes would be, there was a visor which glowed a bright green colour. On his back was a large katana that was entirely made of steel, including the hilt. When he came up to the side of my bed, I froze in fear. This was as close as I had ever been to an Omnic since the war, and though I accepted them and didn’t hold a grudge against them, I also never actually socialised with one before.

“N…N-nice sword,” I said aloud, immediately chiding myself internally for my first choice of words.

 _Seriously?! Nice SWORD? Wow… just wow…_ To my surprise, the Omnic let out a chortle of laughter, and just like the others in Overwatch, his voice was full of warmth.

I could hear a Japanese accent on his voice as well as he pondered, “Well, I am not sure if a sword can ever truly be nice. I guess that depends on the perspectives of the people who see it, and the setting in which it is observed.” He then let out a small chuckled and added, “I am sure my enemies don’t think it’s nice at all.”

I laughed, surprised to find that Omnics were as full of life as he was. “I’m Genji, it’s nice to meet you.”

“はじめまして.” _“Nice to meet you,”_ I chanced, guessing at his accent. I bowed my head slightly out of respect.

His grace was suddenly gone as he raised his arms up in a silly expression of surprise and asked, “日本語を話しますか?” _“You speak Japanese?”_

“そですね!” _“That’s right!”_ I beamed back at him, smiling brightly at him.

“でわ、多分私たちは一緒にいたずらをすることができます. それは楽しいかもしれない…” _“Then perhaps we can play pranks together. It could be fun…”_ For an Omnic, there was so much emotion in his voice, and I could tell he was hoping that I would accept his invitation. His voice was full of fun and life, but there was also this sense of loneliness and sadness that emanated from it.

_I should give him a chance at friendship. He seems really cool._

“楽しみにしています。” _“I look forward to it.”_ I told him smiling warmly at him. He let out a loud, somewhat mischievous laugh and held his hand out in a fist bump, which I quickly met. He then threw his hand up lazily in a farewell as he walked out of the room.

Dr. Ziegler giggled and admitted, “I’m not sure what you two said, but I haven’t seen him that excited about something in awhile.”

“That’s a secret between me and the Cyber Ninja,” I told her with a wink. She shook her head chidingly and demanded that I try to get some more rest. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes, but my thoughts begin to race as the previous events flooded my mind. I sat up quickly and called out to Dr. Ziegler just as she was leaving, “Do you have anything that will help me sleep? I honestly don’t think I can…” She sighed and prepared a syringe with medicine.

“I’m truly sorry that you had to get wrapped up in all of this… It must be very hard on you.” I could tell she was trying to sympathise with me, but the cold, calculating way that she spoke made me wonder how many years she fought as a soldier.

_They’ve all been on the battlefield for so long it seems… They see me as a weak civilian, I’m sure. I need to be stronger for them, and for me._

“It is hard, but I can do this. If I could go back in time, I wouldn’t change a single thing. I’d still side with Lucio against Sombra and Reaper, I’d still risk my life for him and Reinhardt, and I’d still end up here. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She smiled down at me, searched for a vein in my arm, and quickly injected the medicine. “It should work shortly. We’ll all speak to you when we wake up.” I blinked as my vision became more and more blurry, trying to focus on Dr. Ziegler’s face as she called, “Sweet Dreams.” Whatever she gave me worked well. I didn’t dream at all. My mind was completely at peace as I slept. That is, until I was awakened by a beautiful young woman with reddish-brown hair and warm brown eyes.

“Hey… (y/n). Wakey wakey!” She roused me, gently rubbing my shoulder. I blinked open my eyes to meet hers. Her face was so close to mine that I could see the light dusting of freckles that lined her cheeks. She smirked at me and offered me help getting up. I quickly took it, still groggy from the effects of the medicine.

“Thanks… umm I’m sorry but what’s your name?” I asked her as I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms.

“I’m Brigitte! I’m Reinhardt’s squire. I wasn’t able to go with him on yesterday’s mission. He insisted that I stay and keep practicing before I face Talon operatives. So, thank you for saving him in my stead.” She bowed graciously, going down on one knee and I blushed.

“N-no it’s not a problem at all! I’m just glad he’s alright. It’s also really nice to meet you.” She was an absolutely gorgeous girl with rich brown eyes that were full of ambition and a thirst to prove herself.

As she stood up, her eyebrows narrowed at me and she declared, “One day, I will be strong enough to take down Talon and anyone else who would hurt my friends and family! You should spar with me sometime.” I froze, trying to imagine what sort of fighting style she had. She was very built though, especially in her arms, so my mind went to wrestling.

 _She could pin me down any day of the week…_ I thought to myself, my mind taking a turn down the wrong trail.

“Hello? Earth to (y/n)!” She called, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts, turned red with embarrassment, and cleared my throat.

“Sorry. What were you saying again?”

She sighed and repeated, “We need to go and meet with the others. They’re in the main room right now. Can you walk alright?” I took a few dizzying steps, but after breathing deeply for a couple of seconds, I could almost walk normally. I walked with her into the command room, but as we neared, it sounded like there was a huge argument going on. As we walked in, it became apparent that it was about me.

“No, out of the question! We can’t keep a civilian here in our quarters, plus we don’t have much space… This base is small compared to others. We already have the spare room set up for Genji’s brother since he may be staying with us soon, as well as a few other people. She’d have to share a room with someone. Plus, she doesn’t know how to fight properly!” Dr. Ziegler shouted.

“She has the spirit of a knight though! You heard what she did for me and Lucio. She deserves a chance to be trained!” Reinhardt bellowed.

“I agree!” A cute girl in a skin-tight pink, blue, black, and silver suit stepped forward.

She held a small game system in her hand and Genji suddenly spoke up, “D.Va! It’s good to see you again! What are you doing here?”

“I came back to continue to give you a beating in all of our favourite games! Just kidding! Korea decided that my talents would be best spent in Overwatch, defending the world against Talon! I messaged Lucio about it, and as much as he didn’t want to give up the fight against Vishkar, he knew there were even bigger problems.” She declared, turning to look at Lucio.

He gave her a thumbs up and she continued, “Anyways, not everyone has the same abilities. You have your healing, Doctor. I have my mech and flight skills. Lucio has his music! Not everyone will fight the same. We should at least give her a chance!”

_She’s cute, a pilot and a gamer! I’ve heard of her victories in tournaments and how she left to serve her country. I’m beyond grateful to have someone like her vouch for me._

A shadowy figure at the back of the room stepped forward into the light and tossed a cigar out of his mouth into the nearby trash receptacle, much to Dr. Ziegler’s frustration. “Sorry Doc, you can heal me later though, I’m sure.” He drawled in a thick southern accent.

I stared at him, slack jawed in surprise. His skin was sun kissed and wrinkled around his eyes and mouth. Judging from the way he squinted and the number of cigars he probably smoked a day, it wasn’t hard to see how he got those wrinkles. He wore a cowboy outfit, complete with a poncho around his neck, but one of his arms was cybernetic, and he wore a metal chest guard.

 _He must have gotten injured during his work at some point._ He looked amazing. It was like someone reached inside of an old John Wayne movie and yanked a cowboy out. My eyes trailed down to his belt to read the lettering, “BAMF,” and I smiled in amusement. _That ole cowboy’s still got it…_ I mused.

“I say that she deserves a shot at it. Let someone train her. Will it be tryin’? Yeah, but anyone could become better with a little training. I was great at shootin’ my Peacekeeper, but without Ana… let’s just say I wouldn’t be here with all of you. There, I’ve said my piece.” He leaned up against Reinhardt, who I noticed was almost just as tall out of his Crusader suit as he was inside of it.

“I think it would be a refreshing change of pace to have a new member added to our group.” Genji suddenly spoke up, stepping forward.

“Right! The world could always—” Tracer began, but she was cut off by McCree, who finished tiredly, “—use more heroes. Yeah, we know Little Miss, and it is a good idea.” She gave him an unamused look and crossed her arms.

A short woman in loose-fitting casual clothing stepped forward from behind Lucio, and declared, “I believe it would be best to see what skills she offers, and then help her expand on them and give her training so she can fight and defend herself. If she can’t offer anything, then we could always send her home.”

Lucio spoke up sadly now, “That’s a good idea Mei, except for one missing detail. We can’t send her home. She can never go back as long as Talon knows about her. You all know they’ll hunt her down to the ends of the Earth. If they ever do catch her, they’ll torture her for information. We can’t let her go. It’s not heroic. When they catch her, because you know they will, we will only have ourselves to blame for what happens.” The room went silent in tense agreement at what he had pointed out. Then, Brigitte stepped forward, and began to ask something when an alarm blared.

Everyone gathered around the giant computer in the middle of the room as a robotic voice declared, “Intruder detected. Sensors alerted at the base of the watchpoint.” She brought up the camera now to reveal a man of average height who appeared to be in his thirties. He wielded a large bow and was wearing what looked like an outfit that ancient Japanese archers would wear. He wore a dark, Japanese-styled shirt that exposed his left side down to his waist. He had an intricate blue and gold tattoo that started at his chest and wrapped around his left arm. His black Hakama, covered his legs until they met his knees, where they were tucked into metal boots of some sort.

_Are those boots or… cyber-prosthetics?_

“Brother…” Genji breathed, staring at the man on the screen.

_Wait what? So Genji isn't an Omnic? That's his brother?!_

“I wish to speak with m— Genji,” the man on the screen demanded, his eyes cold and dangerous as he spoke.

 _Did he just stop himself from saying, “my brother?” Whoa..._ I could feel the tension in the room spiking.

The cowboy let out a loud whistle that screamed, “awkward,” as Genji walked around to the exit. Before Genji left, the old gunslinger murmured a quick word of caution to him, telling him to be careful.

 _B_ _e careful? Of his own brother? Boy, is there some history there…_ I pondered as I turned back to face the rest of the room. They were nervously awaiting the interaction between Genji and his brother.

“Hey… ummm… Maybe we should give them some privacy, you know?” I spoke up, turning red with embarrassment as all eyes turned to me. Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat awkwardly and turned off the broadcast.

_Did they forget I was here?_

Suddenly, a strange noise like that of slapping the ground grew louder and someone behind me apologised, “Oh, I’m so sorry I’m late! I slept like a log after all the research I was doing regarding the Talon situation and— Oh! Who’s this?” I turned around with wide-eyes and saw the biggest Gorilla I had ever laid eyes on. Standing at about seven foot, three inches and towering over me, he adjusted his glasses and stared at me as though studying me.

_Did he just… talk?! Wait! I'm staring and that's rude! GAH! Say something!_

“Um, hi? I’m (y/n).” I ventured. He gave me a toothy grin and welcomed me, so I figured he must be a pretty chill dude.

_Maybe the result of some sort of lab experiment?_

A few minutes later, Genji came back into the building, followed by his brother, who was even more stunning than he had been over the cameras. He was well muscled, and his black hair was tied back with a strand of coloured fabric swaying down from it. His bow was slung over one shoulder and he was also carrying a medium sized backpack. As they walked in, the others in the room were on guard, but said nothing and just stared at the newcomer as he walked to the back and leaned against the wall.

“Hanzo, my brother has decided to join Overwatch on a trial basis. He wants to see what we are fighting for, and if it is worth fighting for. He also wants to make amends for his past misdeeds.” Genji called out. Hanzo looked away, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his bow hanging on his back.

 _He seems patient and quiet, but also very lonely… He also has a sort of darkness about him. Curious…_ As I stared at him, admiring his sleek, well-muscled form, he suddenly locked eyes with me and I averted my gaze.

“Okay well then, back to business. So, what’s the plan?” Dr. Ziegler demanded.

“Well, as I was about to say,” Brigitte spoke up again, pointing at me, “why don’t we ask her what she _wants_ to do?” They all gazed at me intently. Some of them were sizing me up, others were pitying me, and even others still were hoping I’d join them.

I took a deep breath and announced, “I don’t really have a family, or a home. I don’t have anyone that Talon can threaten or hold against me as leverage. I…” I stopped speaking and stared down at my feet for a minute.

 _They’re all hardened warriors in their own way… anything I say is going to sound weak or pathetic or downright stupid._ I clenched my fists tightly and sighed.

“This is going to sound stupid, but I really enjoy being here. I enjoyed fighting with you guys against Widowmaker and meeting you all. You’re honestly the craziest bunch of people I’ve ever seen… but you’re also the sweetest, most warm-hearted people as well. I would like to stay here if I can. I’d also like to learn how to fight and defend myself properly, if it’s not too much trouble. If it is too much trouble, I’ll do chores. I'll clean, I'll cook, I'll bake... I’ll do anything to stay as long as I can and possibly even have you as friends.” I looked up and was embarrassed to see everyone staring back at me. Even Hanzo was staring with interest at me.

“Well,” the cowboy said, standing up straight and walking towards me, “with that much spirit and thirst to prove yourself, we’d be damn lucky to have you.” He extended his hand to shake it and I took it. “Names Jesse McCree, but you can call me either one of those, pumpkin.” His voice was deep and full of honey. I smiled at him and nodded my head, trying to appear normal as I slightly swooned over the cowboy.

“I suppose…” Dr. Ziegler agreed, eyeing me up and down. “You do seem pretty ambitious. If you stay with us, your training will be long and hard. To be one of us, is to sacrifice a part of yourself for the world. Do you understand what I mean?” She questioned me.

“I think I do actually.” I told her, meeting her gaze and smiling warmly. “I’m ready.”

She smiled back and raised her voice to all the others. “Is everyone in agreement about her staying with us? Anyone with objections speak up now please.” There was only silence in an atmosphere buzzing with excitement for my arrival. “Then, it’s official. Everyone of us will have to be instrumental in her training, but she will have one primary mentor. Since we have adopted her into our group, we will need to take responsibility for her.”

She looked over at me and commanded, “Look around the room. Some of our members are out right now. You’ll meet them later. The ones here will be able to train you and teach you our ways. Who would you like to train under?”

As I looked around the crowd, my heart filled with hope for the first time in awhile. Although everyone at Overwatch was very interesting and unique, I needed to pick the person I connected with the best; the one who I’d be trusting to teach me well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next you get to choose your Overwatch Mentor. It will be under a new Series with the Same Title of "WATCH OVER ME" but will have the character's name so there's no confusion. 
> 
> Example: "WATCH OVER ME: MCCREE - THE BLUFFING GAME." (Yes, that is the title I've chosen for him)
> 
> And from there, each character story will have their own chapters that go in order with it. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and checking out my story. More to come!


End file.
